


Be Prepared

by altalemur



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kurogane is there, eye candy?, so is Sakura, they don't get speaking roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai takes the time to pack for an indefinite trip across the multiverse. A short fluffy crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

King Ashura was asleep, at least for now. There really wasn’t any time to sit around and mope. With many years of practice, Fai set aside his feelings and focused on what he could do right now. Immediate concern: he was cold and wet. A minor incantation, and his pants and hair started drying. Chi helped him put his dry clothes back on. However, once that was solved, Fai slumped over, at a loss of what to do. There was nothing left for him in this country. Even if he stayed, there was no guarantee that he would be safe for very long. 

Problem: Fai could not stay anywhere near the sleeping Ashura. Solution: Travel very far away. A neighboring country wouldn’t do. But with Fai’s magic, going as far as another dimension would be possible. But not just any dimension would do. With a painful laugh, Fai realized he would have to travel to the Dimensional Witch.

Fai gently pat Chi’s head. “I can’t stay here. I have to go to another dimension, Chi.” With a few more words, he raised his staff and changed Chi’s shape to cover the pool. Fai tried not to think about how he was leaving Chi alone, her altered state guarding King Ashura.

As Fai raised his staff to transport himself to the Dimensional Witch, he hesitated. He was about to go on an indefinite trip with nothing but the clothes on his back, his staff, and his magic. What was Fai thinking? 

Lowering his staff, Fai marched up to his bedroom. At the very least, he’d need a toothbrush, a comb, and a change of clothes. There was no telling what supplies he could pick up in another dimension, or what currency he would have to use. No, he should bring small, portable items for trading. Potion making would be difficult in another world with different local herbs or the proper equipment, so it would be best to bring the most useful ones with him that he already had in stock. Fai began a catalogue of what easily transportable items he would need and what he could use for trade. He wondered if he had time to create a safe-travel stave. Maybe he should bring his bag-of-holding. Fai vaguely remembered some advice once that he should always bring his own towel when travelling.

**

In another dimension, Yuuko waited in the rain with Syaoran and an unconscious Princess Sakura. Next to Syaoran, the ground began to warp to reveal a crouching man dressed in black.

Yuuko rudely pointed at Kurogane, frowning. “Eh, there’s only one? I was expecting one more.”

**

Some time later, the sky began to warp. It finally opened to reveal a man carrying a large staff, dressed in a fluffy cloak. There was a lump beneath the cloak as if he were wearing a small pack.

Yuuko pointed an elegant finger at Fai, “You’re LATE! You should have arrived at the same time as the ninja! You threw off the aesthetics for the entire scene, as well as the dramatic timing!”

“You want to travel right? Hurry and strike a deal with Yuuko!” Syaoran spoke up.

Syaoran looked like he wanted to frantically shake Fai, now that he had FINALLY shown up. He’d gotten increasingly more impatient as Sakura seemed to get colder in his arms. And yet the dimensional witch had insisted they didn’t have enough yet to trade for travelling the dimensions, that another traveler was due to arrive soon.

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t know I was expected at a certain time. I thought if I was going on a journey, I should at least bring a toothbrush and towel… Right so, I’m Fai. I want to travel, but not go home. What’s the price?”

“Hmph. The others have already paid, so I expect you to cooperate. I need the markings on your back, and then you’ll have paid your fair share. And no haggling! Nothing else you own is good enough, and you need to leave now.” 

Yuuko was somewhat worried about Sakura not getting her first feather in time. She had thought hitsuzen would have coerced Fai to arrive at the same time as Kurogane, and then everything would fall into place. Instead it looked like he’d taken his sweet time and actually packed for the trip. Who does that?!

Fai glanced at the frantic boy clutching a comatose girl, then at the glowering man who still hadn’t said a word. Right.

“Um… okay. If that’s the only option…”

Yuuko’s hand snapped out, and Fai’s tattoo moved from his body, into Yuuko’s possession.

“Good. Now leave. Safe travels, and all that.” Yuuko tossed Mokona into the air. Mokona was quick to suck all of them into the next world. The witch dearly hoped they all got their act together.


End file.
